Usuario discusión:SweetSnivy
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- MeSweetDream (Discusión) 14:35 27 feb 2011 Hola Bienvenida a Pokeespectaculos n.n Soy Zorua, ¿quieres que seamos amigas? Adoro yo tambien a Snivy *w* Y adoraria vivir en Fondo de Bikini xD pro sin que nadie se lo pusiera xD entendiste el chiste? xDD Bueno, un placer, disfruta de tu estancia :3 zσяυα★-¢нαη' 15:32 27 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Lo siento D: No tengo lista de amigos por un problema que me causo la dichosa lista D: Pro no me hace falta con tal de recordarte amiga mia ;3 Y si quieres tener lista, puedes ponerme a zorua n_n Me mudare a fondo de bikini!! x3 zσяυα★-¢нαη' 15:50 27 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n hola y bienvenida te gustaria ser mi amiga?Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 20:03 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida a PE! n.n Podemos ser amigas? PD:Me gustaria aparecer en tu novela pero no se si pueda...n_nU ¿puedo? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 20:05 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola y Bienvenida a Poke Espectaculos, espero que disfrutes la wiki y que conozcas muchos amigos. Veo que ya sabes de que va la wiki x3, bueno a mi tambien me gusta Snivy :D y tambien soy de uruguay pero en montevideo x33. Espero que seamos amigos, y bueno creo que ya te hice la pregunta ED xD, nos vemos. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 20:07 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! :D Bienvenida a PE espero que te dibiertas mucho y hagas muchas amistades. Si necesitas algo dimelo y te ayudo si? n.n quieres que seamos amigos? Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 23:27 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Ficha! X3 Nombre:Kari Pokémons: Archivo:Chikorita_NB.png=>Archivo:Bayleef_NB.png=>Archivo:Meganium_NB.png Hembra Archivo:Eevee_NB.png=>Archivo:vaporeon_NB.pngHembra Archivo:Huevo Togetic Misty.png=>Archivo:Togepi_NB.png=>Archivo:Togetic_NB.png=>Archivo:togekiss_NB.pngMacho Archivo:Mareep_NB.png=>Archivo:Flaaffy_NB.png=>Archivo:Ampharos_NB.pngHembra Archivo:Growlithe_NB.png=>Archivo:Arcanine_NB.pngMacho Archivo:Huevo Eevee.png=>Archivo:Eevee_NB.png=>Archivo:Glaceon_NB.pngHembra Sprite:Archivo:White_NB.png Puedo ser entrenadora y acompañante? :3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 00:05 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :D como que pokemon te pongo? a mi si quieres ponme de Umbreon Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 00:17 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! Mi nombre es Lion debes conocerme y si no me conoces da igual bueno estaba leyendo tu usuario y YO TAMBIEN CUMPLO EL 19 DE NOVIEMBRE!!! Y TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LAS SERIES COMO FRIENDS Y TWO AND A HALF MEN Y TAMBIEN SOY FANATICO DE SNIVY PD:Quieres que seamos amigos? Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 02:02 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, espero que lo pases bien pokeespectaculos PD: Quieres ser mi amiga? AlivoAlivo 14:44 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Snivy e.e Donde estara tepig? (???) nah e.e a mi no me gusta tsujaaja pero quieres que seamos amigos? e.e PD: Puedes llamarme Mijumaru (?) pero no Oshawott ¬¬ (es que odio el nombre Oshawott .___.) Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame•(?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer♫ ']] (~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)•']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Paradise city•(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 19:34 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Te pongo a tsujaaja? tu ponme a Mijumaru ;D y si ODIO el nombre Oshawott ewe --Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame•(?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer♫ ']] (~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)•']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Paradise city•(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 21:08 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok e.e Si hay algún xat e_e que es este ewe http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon --Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'Un Mijumaru paso por aqui♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'Me hablas o te callas?(??)•']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'Y♫ ']] [[Esperando el fin|'Lee•']] [[Campamento de Rock|'Esto♫']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 21:16 28 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n ola jennifer,ce ke t gusta snivy igual que ami,perdon por escribir asi [[Usuario:Kristelcr2]] 15:25 24 mar 2011 (UTC)